


A Lovely Competition

by goldenteaset



Series: Type Moon Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Competition, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Service Kink, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: Originally written for the Type Moon Kink Meme 10/24/2014.The prompt: "Male/Female/Male - Threesome with the two guys competing", with Gilgamesh/Saber/Lancer as one of the options.





	A Lovely Competition

**Author's Note:**

> To take a break from struggling with "A Demanding Heart", why not bring my first DiarturiaGil attempt back from the lost realm of the TM Kink Meme? XD
> 
> Fun fact: when I first filled the prompt, my attempts kept getting eaten (especially near the end), so after a certain point I just threw up my hands and posted what I had. As a result, this one's gone through a bit of editing to make it less rough. (Most of it's still intact! I didn't want to totally redo it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero.

It was probably a good thing they each loved a good competition. Otherwise Saber would have tried to knock some sense into her lovers a long time ago.  
  
Against all odds (and logic, according to Waver Velvet) they had managed to combine into a functional relationship. Saber wasn't quite sure how it had happened so smoothly, but she supposed that saving Fuyuki from a rampaging, tentacled abomination summoned by Caster helped.  
  
At the moment, there were no monsters attacking—unless one counted libidos. Rain pounded against the penthouse windows, and Saber impatiently waited for Lancer and Gilgamesh to undress and join her in their white canopy bed.

Her muscles straining pleasantly, she stretched out luxuriously on the soft Egyptian cotton. White was the only color they all agreed looked good on the bed—Gilgamesh because it reminded him of Saber/virgins, Saber because it reminded her of lilies, and Lancer because...well, he _said_ that it was for purely practical reasons (it matched well with the blue wallpaper), but Gilgamesh often teased him by asking him if he had seduced a priestess or two in his time.  
  
"Well?" Saber asked, raising an eyebrow as Lancer obediently climbed into bed, still wearing his green sweater. His blue jeans and boxers were already discarded on the floor.  
  
"It's too cold to take off everything," Lancer explained as Saber eagerly pulled him close. "And you're still wearing your nightgown, so I suppose that makes us even."  
  
"Good point," she said, and gently taking his earlobe between her teeth, giving it a brief tug. She laughed softly as a familiar shiver followed suit.  
  
Lancer turned his head, both to look at Gilgamesh and give Saber more access to his neck. "Well, King of Heroes, shall we add 'King of Dawdlers' to your many titles?"  
  
"I will take as much time as I wish, mongrel," Gilgamesh answered with no malice in his tone. He had only taken off his inside shoes and golden bracelets. "The cold cannot touch someone with _my_ looks. And anyway, I quite enjoy you two appreciating my body."  
  
Saber watched in rapt attention as Gilgamesh coyly lifted up his white shirt to expose his tan, muscled belly. She could feel Lancer's warm, calloused hand slip down past the hem of her blue nightgown and cup her. She leaned into his touch as Gilgamesh moved his shirt upward a little more, showing off the eerily-perfect planes of his chest and hardening nipples.  
  
Saber wiggled back against Lancer, amused and pleased at the hard length rubbing against her backside.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Gilgamesh asked playfully, keeping his shirt up with one hand while he untied the laces of his snakeskin pants with the other.  
  
"Yes, now hurry." Saber's voice was thick and low as she trailed her gaze down to the slight bulge in the King of Heroes' pants.

Gilgamesh sighed and muttered something like "Heroes these days, so _impatient_ ", before stripping at lightning speed and climbing into bed.  
  
"Thank you," Saber said, letting Gilgamesh curl his hand around the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss. It was warm and passionate, and soon his tongue began gently but insistently probing at her lips for deeper access. She obliged, though he gained more pleasure from tongue-kissing than she did. Gilgamesh's hands stroked up and down against her sides, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.  
  
Lancer's hand rubbed against her and she moaned into Gilgamesh's mouth. Familiar heat stirred and tingled in her belly and between her thighs, and she lifted her hips to give Lancer more room to work.  
  
"Do you feel good, Saber?" Lancer asked gently, his head resting on her shoulder.  
  
Saber broke the kiss and replied "Yes" in a voice rather shakier than she would prefer.  
  
"My kisses are incomparable," Gilgamesh said proudly, arms folded across his bare chest. "Wouldn't you agree, Saber?"  
  
Saber rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Your ego agrees with you, which I suppose is what matters most."  
  
"I can kiss well too," Lancer said, gently turning Saber's face toward his and pressing their lips together.  
  
Lancer's kisses were wonderful as well, if only because his had less tongue and more gentle firmness. Her lips tingled pleasantly at the contact regardless. When Gilgamesh's fingers moved beneath her nightgown to slowly toy with her aching nipples, she wasn't sure what to do except melt into her lover's touches.  
  
When Lancer broke the kiss to come up for air (which Saber needed too), Gilgamesh had the look of a bear who had broken into a giant honeycomb. He held Lancer's chin between thumb and forefinger, his eyes dark with arousal.  
  
"You kiss 'well', hmm...why don't we test that theory?" he asked, before hungrily closing the distance between their lips and giving Saber a front row seat.  
  
She couldn't help but be delighted by the way Lancer's eyes closed and the flush creeping across Gilgamesh's face and neck. It wasn't as if it was _rare_ for one member of the trio to watch the other two make love (even with just their mouths), but it still hadn't lost its intrigue. Saber's fingers played along her skin unabashedly, as her lovers' hands ran through each other's hair and their lips met and parted and met again.  
  
After what seemed like too short a time, Lancer and Gilgamesh pulled away, both looking quite pleased with themselves. When their eyes caught Saber's, they immediately turned back to her and slid their hands into hers.  
  
"Was that a good show?" Gilgamesh asked, his knees brushing sensually against Saber's.  
  
"Mmm." Saber arched upward to meet his and Lancer's fingers as they resumed stroking her breasts and nipples. "Touch me more."  
  
Lancer chuckled. "As if we're going to stop."  
  
Gilgamesh looked to be planning something again. "I wonder...which of us can bring you the most pleasure?"  
  
Lancer looked equally sly. "Is that a challenge, King of Heroes? If so, I accept it."  
  
Saber sighed. "You two can be the judge on that. Just please me and give yourselves pleasure as well, that's all I ask."  
  
"Ah, does my wife ache so badly? Very well, you shall have what you desire. Give only your best, Knight of Fianna, and hope you can match me!"  
  
Lancer swept some of his rumpled hair out of his hazel eyes. "As my Kings command."

Saber smiled and spread her legs a little wider to give Lancer more access as he kissed his way down her body. Each touch sent ticklish heat through her veins. She slid her fingers through Lancer's wavy black hair reassuringly, the long curl that refused to be slicked back tickling her belly as he traveled.  
  
Gilgamesh lay on his side, his face next to Saber's. "I must admit, this is quite the picture," he said with soft amusement.  
  
"Yes," Saber murmured, both in agreement and command as Lancer finally kissed between her trembling thighs.  
  
Lancer eagerly heeded her order, his tongue and lips hot and soft against her. She raised her thighs up a little higher, only to find Lancer's calloused hands gently easing them apart to give him more access.  
  
Gilgamesh's red eyes were bright with desire. "Do you think of this, Saber? When you're alone, and wanting...?"  
  
Saber's face grew hot, and she looked away in embarrassment. "Must you be so obsessed with my desires?"  
  
"It's a husband's duty to ensure his wife has all that she desires...doubly so if said wife is a king in her own right."  
  
Saber couldn't help but smile. "Does that apply to Lancer, as well?"  
  
Gilgamesh pretended to look thoughtful, his lips pursed. "Hmmm...well, yes, I _suppose_ so." A jest, of course; Lancer received Gilgamesh's husbandly attentions just as much as Saber did.  
  
Lancer raised his head, his amber eyes practically glowing. "Does that mean you'll let me win our wager?"  
  
Gilgamesh let out a snort unbefitting a king. " _Hardly_. And what are you doing, shirking your duty?" He reached out and pressed Lancer's head gently but firmly back to where Saber ached to be touched. "Be a good knight and bring your king pleasure."  
  
Lancer didn't need to be told twice. He engulfed her sex eagerly, feasting upon her as if she held the Water of Life itself.

"You taste so sweet, Saber," he moaned, then resumed as if even that pause was too much to bear. His eager hips rolled against the sheets, seeking pleasure of their own. 

Saber's toes curled into the soft sheets as a familiar tingling feeling built and built within her, through her, and giving Gilgamesh quite the show.  
  
"I really must applaud you, Saber," Gilgamesh whispered in her ear. "Your expressions have yet to bore me, even if I've seen them a thousand times."  
  
Saber could only let out a soft hum of pleasure in response.  
  
"And best of all..." Gilgamesh nuzzled her neck. "...We have the rest of eternity to see every facet of each other."  
  
Saber was embarrassed to find that it didn't take long before she was arching and shuddering against Lancer's lips, his tongue lapping at her diligently until she was through.  
  
Lancer rubbed at his chin, looking sore but triumphant. "Well, how about that?" he said, smirking in Gilgamesh's direction.  
  
"Indeed." Gilgamesh crawled leisurely over to where Lancer knelt and patted his cheek with fondness both genuine and mocking. "You could say you're wearing your King's colors. Well, _one_ color, anyway."  
  
"Are you going to kiss me again?"  
  
"You don't wish me to?" Gilgamesh pouted.

"Today, I want to keep this taste for myself." Lancer wet his lips and sighed in satisfaction.

Gilgamesh's pout grew—he seemed genuinely disappointed. Then he shrugged and took Lancer's place between Saber's legs. "Oh well, my turn." His warm breath fanned against her blonde curls.

The chaste kiss on her tender flesh that followed took her by surprise—her hips jerked upward, her knee nearly bumping against her lover's head. 

"Now, now," Gilgamesh said with a grin, his hair tickling her flesh as he nuzzled her thigh. "I'll touch you in a less tender place. But first..."  
  
Saber let out a keening noise as his golden hands pressed her hips down onto the sheets—she knew where this was going. It wasn't _unwanted_ , hardly, but where Lancer was eager to please, Gilgamesh was eager to tease.  
  
"Lancer, hold down Saber's hips for me—"  
  
Saber shook her head. "I can remain still. You think me so weak?"  
  
Gilgamesh peered over her curls with a look of surprise. "Weak? Certainly not!" The tip of his tongue just barely rasped against her folds before pulling away. "Delightfully sensitive? Oh, _yes_."  
  
Lancer looked torn between amusement and concern as Saber grabbed his hand and grasped it hard enough to turn his skin pale. "...Please remember that I'm the one Saber's going to be clutching at for dear life."  
  
Gilgamesh's rumbling noise of affirmation against Saber's sex made her let out a muffled squeak. Lancer caressed her hand reassuringly, which helped.  
  
Saber tried to keep her breathing in check. "I'm still sensitive, so be gentle..."  
  
Gilgamesh's chuckle reverberated pleasantly against Saber's thigh. "If you say so."

Saber's eyes widened at the implications. _Naturally he'll take that the wrong way...!_ She bit her lip and tried to keep her hips from bucking as Gilgamesh continued using only the tip of his tongue to lightly stroke her. She may as well have been on fire. Already she could feel trails of sweat snaking down her, trying in vain to cool her down.  
  
"Are you alright, Saber?" Lancer asked, looking genuinely concerned as he brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it with gentle reverence. "If it ever becomes too much..."  
  
"I'll...say so," Saber replied, knowing she probably looked quite unlike herself at the moment.   
  
She gently took her hand from his. Her hand quickly found his...she was never certain which word fit. Hardness? Erection? Arousal? All of them sounded delightful at the moment, especially with Gilgamesh's tongue and lips teasing her just as _gently_ as she had asked.

Lancer's mouth grew slack at her touch, regardless of her vocabulary. "S-Saber?!"  
  
"Let me help," she managed to say, as she stroked him. Her palm tingled with each sliding touch.  
  
" _Oh_." Lancer was always succinct, a good thing when her other lover was an utter blabbermouth.  
  
Gilgamesh looked up from his play, resting his cheek on Saber's wet thigh. "Feeling good?"  
  
Saber and Lancer moaned in unison, which caused the King of Heroes no end of amusement. The way his shoulders shook and the unabashed smile on his face was infectious. Soon the bedroom was filled with laughter, and for a moment Saber even forgot the growing heat in her belly.  
  
(Un)Fortunately, Gilgamesh had a long memory.  
  
"Well, that was a good rest," he said, looking down at Saber with the eye of an artist. "...While I _could_ simply use my tongue on you as Lancer did, such play would be best later, I think." His voice dropped to a familiar low purr. "What would _you_ suggest, Saber?"  
  
Saber's heart began to race. "Your fingers."  
  
Gilgamesh drummed his fingers playfully against her hip, one at a time. His fingertips seared her skin like tiny brands. "You want my fingers to do _what_ , Saber?"  
  
Saber wished she could get over her bashfulness about what she wanted in bed, but that kind of thing wasn't normally taught to kings-in-training in her era, and especially not women. "...Stroke me. With your fingers, that is."  
  
"With pleasure." Gilgamesh gently cupped her, his eyes widening in pleased surprise. Soft slippery sounds soaked the air. "Well, _well_ , that certainly did the trick. Tell me, was it having to say the words or knowing what was coming that made you so eager?"  
  
"Neither," Saber answered softly, her confidence boosted at the genuine surprise on his face. "It was due to having you and Lancer here."  
  
Gilgamesh looked at her shrewdly. "...If you plan to have me tease you less because you spoke so sweetly just now, you're _quite_ mistaken."  
  
Saber shrugged and smiled. "It was worth testing. And it wasn't mere flattery. Possibly."

Gilgamesh's fingers slid easily against her flesh, and Saber wasn't sure whether she wanted him to continue teasing her or to go faster. She tried to keep her hips firmly on the mattress, her body straining at the effort. _Perhaps Lancer will have to help after all..._  
  
Lancer was busy enjoying her hand's attentions. Much to her pleasure, he looked just as debauched as she felt. She admired his honesty—not that he could help that, of course, but it was still appreciated.

It still startled her, the rush of pure power she felt seeing her lovers coming undone by her word and deed.  
  
"What a terrifying smile you're wearing," Gilgamesh said, and Saber turned her head to look at him. "Do you have designs on Lancer's body?"  
  
"Perhaps," Saber replied, deciding to stroke Lancer harder just to listen to his breathing grow ragged. "I may have 'designs' on yours, as well."  
  
"Ha! That's only natural." Gilgamesh tapped his middle finger thoughtfully on the place where Saber throbbed the most. "Enlighten me."  
  
"That would spoil the sur— _ah_!" Saber's feet squirmed desperately for purchase against the rumpled sheets. "Don't interrupt!"  
  
"Oh?" Gilgamesh continued making small, shiver-inducing circles with his finger, his smile knowing. "Little spirals like these usually don't affect you. You _should_ be able to continue speaking."  
  
"I...you..." Saber bit her lip as that damned finger resumed its stroking, this time so lightly she could barely feel it. "...You _know_ how difficult that is right now...!"  
  
"Indeed I do. And I'm enjoying it immensely."  
  
Saber's palm glowed with heat as her stroking of Lancer became more erratic. She could feel him bending forward, his curl nearly brushing her head. His familiar shuddering gasps only served to arouse her more—but when he was spent she felt satisfied at a job well done.  
  
Lancer looked at her with an expression both amused and disappointed. "Was that...an attempt at release by proxy?" His eyes were just barely able to focus on her.  
  
"Yes, forgive me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I, my King?"  
  
Saber shamelessly ogled as Lancer licked up his hot seed from her fingers. There was nothing so entrancing as a knight tending to his Lady. She felt a twinge of smugness at being naturally resistant to magic—she could (and did) grow to love him on her own terms, not that of a curse.  
  
Gilgamesh chuckled and took the chance to slip his little finger inside her. Her walls began to tremble, slowly taking him in. "Interesting...perhaps later I'll have you lap your seed off me, mongrel. That seems to make Saber _very_ pleased."  
  
Lancer rested his chin in his hand. "We never did set the prize for who won the bet, did we? Fine. Whoever loses has to clean the winner with his tongue. Does that sound fair?"  
  
Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a grand opportunity to cheat to _lose_ ; but of course neither of us would do such a thing. Yes, that sounds fair."  
  
Saber flexed ever-so-slightly around Gilgamesh's finger, and was pleased when he resumed. "Wake me up if I fall asleep afterward," she said, wiping beads of sweat out of her eyes. "I want to see that."

It soon became clear after her second release (this one by Gilgamesh's hand once he took mercy on her) that after this lovemaking competition was over, Saber would have a difficult time staying focused. She wasn't sure why; something about the rain rattling against the windows, her lovers' gentle touch, or both at once made her relax like nothing else.  
  
Lancer still wasn't quite recovered, so he kept Saber aroused with his hands as well. Thankfully, his touch was much less teasing; Saber delighted in feeling every callous of his fingers, the way they slipped easily against and inside her. Unlike _some_ lovers she knew, Lancer heeded her every desire and managed to make her shudder and clench around his fingers in record time.  
  
Unfortunately, by the time Lancer slid inside her, she was awash in sensation and in no state to give an opinion on anything.

"Feels good, so full, _more,_ " was all she managed to say, her legs hooked around Lancer's rolling hips like they were a lifeline.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen you less eloquent, Saber," Gilgamesh commented with an amused smirk, sprawled like a lion on her right. "What, is there nothing to say about Lancer's technique? In my experience, I doubt that!"  
  
Saber focused her eyes on Lancer's, at the intense warmth meant just for her in this moment. She gasped as he rubbed his thumb against her, the hot spark of it making her clamp down on him, drawing him in deeper. _Electric_ was the only thing she could think of to describe what Lancer was making her feel, and all she could do was smile warmly at him.

"Saber," he panted, his hot breath and lips making love to her ear, "My King, I...!"

She stroked her hands over his warm, broad back to reassure him that she knew what he meant to say. She felt it too.   
  
Just before Lancer finished, she claimed his lips with hers, a desperate attempt to tell him without words how wonderful he made her feel. Judging by the strangled moan tingling against her lips and the warmth of his arms as he held her close, he appreciated it.  
  
When Gilgamesh's turn came, Saber opted to ride him. Her thighs were slippery against his warm, smooth hips, and as she rested her hands on his chest she shamelessly admired the subtle differences between the tone and look of their skin. It still annoyed her that, despite being the original Hero, he had no scars to prove it.  
  
"Lancer and I are covered in scars," she grumbled, as Gilgamesh's hungry gaze slipped to one long, silvery mark near her ribs. "Why is it that you are so...unmarred?"  
  
"Perfection is a hard road," Gilgamesh said with a shuddering sigh worthy of the stage. "But I struggle on for your sake."  
  
Saber was quite willing to laugh in his face as she carefully sank down onto him, making his breath catch as she took only the slick tip of him inside her. "Take— _ah_ —a different path, then."  
  
Gilgamesh sat up, his arms wrapped around Saber's waist to support her. "This is no time for metaphors." He slowly rolled his hips against her, grinning as the heat of him fully entered her. "I want to make you speechless as well."  
  
Much to Saber's exasperation (and arousal) Gilgamesh was on a languid kick today. He slowly rocked inside her over and over, while his fingers massaged between her thighs. _If Lancer's touch is like electricity, Gilgamesh's is like a forge's flames._ He seemed determined to have her melt from his touch at least three times, and at that final white-hot thrust he succeeded.

_Together, they..._

\---

When Saber managed to open her eyes again, she caught a glimpse of her lovers beside her, arguing softly between themselves about who won. Gilgamesh was taking his time licking at Lancer between sentences, while Lancer looked too debauched to be arguing coherently.

"King of Heroes...should we wake her?"

"Hmm. No, let her rest. We can always 'reenact' this for her later." 

As always, the heat of their bodies comforted her. Even when they have their disagreements, somehow they always arrive back here. It's the one thing the Holy Grail War did right—a wish it never intended to grant. _And thank heaven it did._

Saber gradually fell asleep with her hand outstretched toward her lovers, content that she would wake with them beside her no matter who claimed victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. :D


End file.
